Beginnings
by ravenandbb4ever
Summary: It all started on the day that I saw her face, the day that I encountered her eyes for the very first time. That is the day where I fell in love and meet the beginning of the end. The day that I saw finally saw Raven. That is the day that changed the course of history, forever. On hiatus in till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

I had accepted who I was a long time ago. It wasn't in till she made me want to change, to be a better person, that I started to question myself. When my children ask me in the future of what had changed my mind, I will answer in two words, her eyes. The purple orbs that could stare into my very soul, could send someone to another dimension, and yet make them want to stay. Those eyes... those eyes made me want to change and be a better person. It all started on the day that I saw those eyes.

It was in the middle of the summer, and the dawn was warm. I knew that they would be coming, they always did. The difference between me and other bad guys was I didn't embrace that fact, didn't milk it for every thing that it was worth, didn't enjoy the anticipation, the waiting, before in the end I would get caught. It was just another part of life, an annoyance, that I had to live through.

Sure I appreciate the fact that it was Robin that made my suit for me to steal. Yes, I admit it Cyborg was a genius when it came to technology and computers, Beast Boy was easy going and not afraid to laugh at his mistakes, something that I lacked. Starfire was just plain annoying with her naive personality and who's only contribution to the group was her powers. Raven, however, remained a mystery. Every single Titan had a file in my apartment with every detail of their lives on them, that is except for her. I knew her team mates limits, strengths and weaknesses, but hers I was unaware of.

She was dangerous, a threat to my operation, and yet the only weakness I had been able to find was to close her mouth when she was saying a spell. Something I knew she could easily overcome if she so desired and yet, here we were. With me frustrated and her as mysterious and aloof as ever.

On that day I was prepared for every single one of them, but her.

The sun was just beginning to rise and I knew that it was going to be a hot day. I was in the middle of Star Labs stealing the thing that they held closest to them, the Titans DNA. It was to be the greatest heist that I have pulled off, and it was key to my operation. Slade wanted to end the Teen Titans but I knew that they weren't the important ones, my targets was higher, way higher. The only thing in my way was the Titans, they weren't my goal, they were my stepping stone.

No one had ever infiltrated Star Labs, but then again, no one had ever had the guts to go into one of Robin's safes. I looked over my plan for the very last time in my apartment before slipping the mask over my face. I jumped over each of the buildings and ran on the roofs. There was something about running on a roof, feeling the wind through the mask, feeling as though no one can touch you. I smiled despite myself, there was so little pleasure in life, and I always indulged in this one.

I picked the perfect time to do this, Star Labs was hosting a small ball, making the security more lax. I watched as the guards let people in fancy clothing go into the building. The Justice League couldn't make it tonight and so their loyal sidekicks, the Teen Titans, were there to take their place. It meant that they were right under my nose, but then again I was under theirs as well.

Reluctantly I took off my mask and costume, revealing the tuxedo underneath.

"Good morning Sir. May I please see your invitation?" I gave him my fake invite with my fake name. "All right Mr. Smith you may enter, the ballroom is to the left." I nodded at him and made my way through the plush carpeting that they had put in for the occasion. My plan was to stay almost invisible in till the Titans had left the hall way where they were greeting guests.

The ballroom held socialites and their husbands all gossiping about why the ball was held in the morning instead of the typical evening. My favorite theory was that Raven was the opposite of a vampire in the way that they couldn't be in the sun, while she couldn't be in the dark. Typically Raven did in fact avoid nightfall like the plague, the reason I had yet to discover.

As I was thinking this someone behind me cleared their throat. "Excuse me sir but you are blocking the emergency exit, I will have to ask you to please find another spot to stand. It's just a safety precaution, sir." I turned around when the low gravelly voice had finished and was surprised to see Raven there. As usual she was wearing her leotard and hood, unlike the rest of her team who were dressed up to the occasion.

"I am sorry, I didn't know. You are Raven, correct?" She looked up at me and yet I couldn't see her face, even her eyes had slight shadows over them, but I could tell that they were uncaring.

"Some people call me that, have a good morning, sir." With that abrupt answer she hurried off to the front of the room, leaving behind angry people that she had simply pushed past. I watched as she walked away and wondered about the information that was missing on all files of her. I may have a mission and the Titans may just be a stepping stone but I couldn't help but wonder about her. She was the mystery that I would never get to solve but couldn't help but hope that someday I would get the chance.

Carefully I snuck back into the background of the crowd, doing mindless mingling to avoid suspicion. When people stopped coming in the Titans started coming into the ballroom, one by one. They each gave Raven a nod as they came in and when Robin finally came in she instead whisked away from the ballroom.

For a few minutes I allowed myself to watch the Titans, they seemed prepared for me. Instead of all five of them playing host and hostess they had made sure that one of them was ready for battle. But only one, all five of them may be able to stop me but one, one would just make a little bit of a scene.

I didn't come all this way to cower at the last second, so when Robin was making the toast I quietly slipped out the back towards the actual lab section of the building. I knew the designs to this building inside and out in just a few minutes I had reached the safe in which I knew they kept their most important files and discoveries.

I walked across the room with an X already prepared in my hand to crack the safe. "Why hello there, Mr. Matthew Smith was it? Before you waste your time what you are looking for isn't in there."

I looked up and saw Raven sitting cross-legged on the beams in the ceiling, no emotion showing through the shadows of her hood.

"Why hello there little bird, why are you all alone? Where is the rest of your team?"

"You know perfectly well where they are Mr. Smith. That isn't what is important at the moment. The thing that is important is that you chose Matthew Smith as you alias, seriously? Can you get a more generic name than that? And they say you are smart."

"Yeah well not everyone can have an education in….. where did you go to school exactly? That's right, nobody knows. But how about we skip this idle chit chat and get to business. You saw the DNA isn't there and I bet you know where it is, yet you haven't attacked me. So the question remains are you going to help me or fight me?"

"Neither. You are just going to leave without causing a fuss or giving us attention."

"Now why exactly would I do that, Raven?"

"I never said that you had a choice, X."

The dark energy had picked me up before I even had the chance to think of a response. Before I knew it I was in the back of the T-Car shivering from the teleportation. I was unable to speak, unable to think, the energy was cold, so cold. When it finally stopped we were in front of an alley in the middle of the bad part of town.

"Okay, X so this is how it is going to work. Lie to me, you see a different dimension, mess with me, you see a different dimension, no tricks, trust me you don't want to mess with me right now."

"It seems sweetheart that you only have one threat. There are multiple things that you have banned me from doing and yet you only listed one threat. Is a different dimension the worst you can do? I know that heroes don't kill or torture so there is really not that many options available to you."

The only thing that happened in response of my outburst was the door to the T-Car opening. "You know what? You are in my way; sweetheart and I unlike you have no morals. So I think that I am just going to go now."

The dark energy was back and when it stopped again we were in a shady motel room.

"That's where you are wrong X, I don't have morals. Not about this, most certainly not about this. The world is in danger X, and that affects you to."

I didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

"X, this is serious. You are classified as an anti-hero, not a hero, and yet not a villain as well. We are calling everyone short of our worst enemies for this, we need you. And you need us."

"I never thought that I would see the day that I would listen and say yes to a Titan."

"To be honest neither did I. So you will help us?"

"It depends on what exactly the threat is, sweetheart. And either or not I think that you need help."

"Meet us at the Titans Safe House in an hour, and don't play dumb I know that you know where it is."

"Well aren't you smart, sweetheart." Suddenly Raven snapped and pinned me to the wall that bordered the alleyway.

"Yes I am, and don't call me sweetheart or I will do things in places that you don't want me to go."

"How do you know I don't want you there?"

Her only reply was a smile and than she walked away, leaving me hanging from the back of my uniform from a nail I hadn't noticed in till she left. She was good, and she was easily provoked. Leaving me with just more questions than I had before.

She was right, one more than one occasion. She had know what I was thinking before I even said it. This annoyed me.

* * *

When I walked into the huge cave that they called a safety house three things surprised me. One, there was literally at least one hundred meta humans in the room from anywhere to heroes to anti heroes to ex villains. Two, the cave was massive. There were huge vehicles and platforms everywhere, from tanks to helicopters and motorcycles it was all there. Three, the Titans were no where in sight.

I walked over to the farthest corner of the room from the main entrance, where there were still more meta humans walking in. "You know X, I wasn't sure that you would make it. You made me lose a bet with Robin." I looked up to see a pale woman in a blue cloak hiding in the shadows.

"You thought I wouldn't come and Robin did? I never thought that I would see the day where someone trusted me less than the Boy Blunder does."

She slowly glided to the floor and through the shadows of her cloak I could see the smallest of a smirks. "You might want to pay attention to the briefing you are about to get. It will only be said once and I would hate for you to die the first day of training."

"Ha! That is a good one, sweetheart! Like you could have any obstacle course or trainer to fight me that could end up with my death. Besides, who ever said that i would stay that long? It looks like you Titans already have your hands full."

"I say that you will stay, and X?"

"Hmmm?"

"You shouldn't learn to be so cocky. That opponent might just be in this room that could end poorly for you."

She glided away only a few inches of the ground. When I originally stolen the suit 3 years ago she had been distant and easily embarrassed or ticked off. And yet here I was calling her sweetheart constantly and I hadn't even gotten a peep from her. Even just a few months ago she had been different, she was becoming more comfortable in her own powers and skin.

It was strange how you could know someone so well and yet, not at all, all without ever even seeing her face.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the rest of her team suddenly making an appearance on a platform in the middle of the room. Robin, of course, was the first to speak.

"Welcome. I know that most of you are wondering why we have called you all here. Why we even sent the code of distress or hunted you down, I assure you it wasn't us crying wolf. The 7 original members of the Justice League have gone missing. We have received threats from their captors as well. Our enemies is actually the family of one of our own. She has gone against from the beginning and has agreed to help us learn how to fight these beasts. She was undercover with her families for the past month and has learned much more on her families ways. Listen to her, as she may be our only hope. Raven, you can take it from here."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will not beat around the bush, Trigon is back. For those of you who know who Trigon is you know that he is the father of all evil, and has any powers that he chooses. He is also my father. We will be going on a series of missions ending perhaps, with a war. This will be a volunteer mission only, for I must warn you. Trigon has thousands of powerful followers and they will not hesitate to destroy this world, for he has already done it once."

I watched as Raven went again to the back of the stage and her words caused several people to shake in fear. I didn't know who Trigon was but if his name could make a room full of the most powerful people I knew tremble than I knew he was bad news. He was also her father.

Robin walked back to the front of the platform.

"I understand why you may not want to take this mission, but know this. Without you we can't stop him this time, without you he will succeed, without you the world will come to an end. So if not for you, think of your families and loved ones and the people that you had not yet had the pleasure to meet. Signups will be in the back of this room and will continue for two hours. In two hours you will be briefed further and we will answer questions. Think about it."

When they left the room again people finally began to begin speaking. I heard things like "why are they being so secretive about all of this?" or "for all we know they are behind it and don't need help at all, after all Raven is on of _them."_

A part of me agreed with my fellow anti-heroes but in the end Raven was right, I would be helping them. Not because the world was coming to an end, no. But because I couldn't stand knowing that the Titans knew more about a subject than me. I knew that Raven knew that I wouldn't be able to resist new information, I knew that I could die, but that didn't seem to bother me at the moment. I walked up to the sign up sheets and put down my meta human name when this was all over, I would go back to my previous mission. This wouldn't stop me from hating the Teen Titans.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

When the two hours was up everyone that hadn't signed up in the room seemed to vanish from plain sight. I am guessing that it had something to do with Raven's new mysterious powers. I knew she could do magic, but the things that I had been seeing her do lately border lined on ridiculous. She was growing stronger and more confident and since I didn't know the full extent of her original powers, I was worried. She was something that I didn't understand, that no one could fully understand.

But I had the feeling that soon I would find out just how terrifying she could be, as she was back in the room and the rest of the Titans were no where to be found.

She walked up the the stage and stared down at the hundred or so meta humans left. Her outfit had changed, instead of her signature leotard and cloak she now dawned a skin tight black body suit that I have only seen the likes on Cat Women, with one difference, her face was still covered. She cleared her throat loudly and any sound that was in the room from before seemed to vanish.

"Thank you all for helping us, I know that it was a difficult choice and we haven't been the easiest to work with throughout this entire ordeal. We will be having training sessions every day and we will rendezvous here at 3 am every morning. Expect to not be back home for at least 8 hours after you arrive here. You may all think that you are strong and may be cocky since there is so many of us, but let me assure you. However strong you think that you are at this moment, they are ten times stronger. From this moment forward you are in MY army. You all will listen to me and any commanding officers that I appoint. If you try and back out the signature in the contract will reveal your worst fears and I will send it after you. There is a plus side though, with every good evaluation report from me you will earn 10,000 US dollars from the state of Azarath. I will call 14 of you, the rest of you may go home, we meet again tomorrow. When I call your name you will come to the stage."

"The Question, Huntress, Robin, Black Canary, Cheshire, Starfire, Miss Marshan, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Red X, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Jinx. The rest of you may go home now."

When everyone was gone Raven stepped down with a determined set in her shoulders. She walked towards us and then proceeded to take off the mask that was covering her face. Everyone except the Titans or the honorary Titans gasped, her face was beautiful but was marred by a thin, jagged scar going down the left hairline. Her eyes, her eyes were the thing that made us gasp. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of purple that caught the smallest amount of life, they looked at you with compassion and disdain at the same time. There was a hardness that was set in them, but the same time...hope. They were capable of healing the wounded or of making the world suffer. I knew that I would never forget those eyes.

However she ignored our gasps and proceeded to walk along the line of meta humans, looking at each one as she passed. "You all will be my commanding officers, you will each have to take care of your own squadron and will report only to me. In due time I will make one of you my second in command, can you all handle that?"

We all looked at each other like this was some sort of joke. She couldn't be serious! She was beneath every single one of us when it came to caste. She was a part of a team that was insignificant, and she was the lowest ranked in even that team!

Everyone around me nervously chuckled but I remained staring at her. Her eyes seemed to harden even more and fire flashed before those purple orbs that I couldn't stop staring at.

"I SAID CAN YOU HANDLE THAT!"

The room around me had sudden strong wind and she grew 12 feet before our very eyes, even though all of us were used to this sort of thing happening, we were all intimidated. She seemed to put fear directly into our minds.

Everyone but me chorused a round of 'SIR YES SIR's'. She left than without another word leaving the people not in the Titans to wonder how exactly she, off all people, rose to power.


End file.
